Dusk
by Kitty Neko
Summary: PokeSpecial Verse. Team Rocket's back with overwhelming power. One of the pokedex holders is missing. Coincidence? "Crystal? Do you know where Gold is?" "Dammit! Let me OUT!" Never.
1. Prologue

_"Hey Silver! Bought a ticket for the Magnet Train. I'm heading to Kanto in five days!_

_Pick me up at 12 on Tue!"_

Silver's expression turned dark as he read the newest email in his inbox. Gold, that bastard. The bastard had definitely phrased it like that on purpose. _Pick me up at 12 on Tues!_ Che. No consideration for others as usual.

"How about… no." Silver didn't take orders very well, especially not from Gold, even if the pervert had been his first human friend. Positioning his mouse over 'reply,' Silver was about to click when he felt hairs on his back rise. He turned quickly, body tensed in preparation for any threats.

What he saw made him falter.

His pokemon were glaring at him. _His_ pokemon were _glaring_ at _him_. _All of them. His entire party! _He glared back. Nevermind frosty, their gazes turned downright freezing at that. Silver growled as he whipped back around and composed his one worded answer.

_"Fine."_

* * *

That had been a week ago. Gold never showed up at the station.

* * *

Silver waited over 3 hours for him before finally calling his pokegear. It was off. He tried Crystal next.

_"Hello?"_ She had answered.

"Crystal, do you know where Gold is? He was supposed to be here hours ago."

_"Silver, is that you? Ah, I haven't really talked to Gold lately, it's been really busy here at the labs. He did tell me he was heading to Kanto though. He isn't there? Weird." _

A pause. Silver could hear muffled talking the backround. Mostly likely Elm.

_"Silver, I'll call you back. I'll go by his house and see if he's still asleep or something. Wouldn't surprise me at all with how lazy he is." _She hung up.

Silver didn't bother with putting his pokegear back into his pocket. Trust Crystal to know what he wanted before he even said anything.

True to her word, Crystal called back 5 minutes later. _"Gold stayed at the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod last night, so I called there. They said he left around 9 this morning. They remember him pretty well cause he kept talking to the Aipom on his shoulder really loudly even after they asked him to quiet down."_

Typical Gold. Silver frowned. 9 o'clock left him with more than enough time to head to the Magnet Train Station in Johto, so why wasn't he here?

_"Silver? Are you there?" _Oops, Crystal was still on the phone.

"Ah, sorry. Hold on, I'm going to ask the station to see if Gold got on the train."

He asked. He didn't like the answer. He told Crystal. She didn't like it either. The station employees looked downright confused at the information on the computer screen.

Gold had gotten on, but never got off.

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

So… I'm alive. I have so many fanfics started but I don't think I'll ever work on those again. The next update probably won't be for a long time 'cause I'm aiming to finish several chapters before posting. I've got most of the story planned but none of the little stuff.

As for pairings I'm not sure yet. Maybe small hints between certain people, but for now I'm gonna stay away from romance.

Thanks to a certain mushroom for betaing this for me. I'll save her for last at dinner tonight as my thanks.

See ya soon?


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews~ They made me feel loved.

* * *

Gold cried out has he was thrown against the metal wall. His captors sneered as they shut the door, a heavy click telling him that he was locked in.

Gold immediately jumped to his feet.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you assholes are doing?! Gimme back my pokemon! Dammit! Let me OUT!!!!" Gold roared as he slammed his fists futilely against the metal door. Annoyed, he gave it one final kick before turning around and sliding down to the floor with a heavy thump. Dammit. What the hell were they doing with his partners? Gold hoped they had taken them to keep him from using their abilities to escape and not because they had wanted to illegally sell them. He sighed. No use dwelling on it.

Looking up, Gold sneered at his prison. Metal door, metal wall, metal ceiling… hell, even the damn floor was fucking metal. "Great way to treat a guest. They definitely earned themselves a negative five star rating."

Gold glanced around for hidden cameras before standing up to examine the small storage room he had been confined in. He tested each square foot of the floor and wall with kicks and knocks for hidden escape routes. Not that it was likely in a storage room of all places, but he could try.

Nothing, not a goddamned thing. There was a ventilation gate above him but the room he was in gave him nothing to climb on. Frustrated, Gold shoved his hands into his pockets and encoutered a smooth piece of wood..

He still had his cue stick in his pocket. His captors hadn't emptied them. He dug through the rest of his pockets looking for any items that could help him escape.

Change, a few bills, 3 sticks of gums, his train ticket, and a few plastic wrappers leftover from the candy bars he had eaten for breakfast. Gold's stomach growled at the reminder. He regretted not eating a full breakfast now.

Other than his cue stick, Gold didn't think the other items would be of much help but he'd take anything he had at the moment.

The damned bastards who kidnapped him had to come back at some point. The whole "take him to the leader" deal. He had definitely been kidnapped on purpose. Or maybe it was 'give us the money and we'll give him back to you' scenario. But his family wasn't rich and the only reason they would target him of all people was the Pokedex.

The Pokedex!

Was it because of that? No, that didn't make any sense. They could have stolen that right after knocking him out on the train! After all he didn't know _how_ they managed to get him off the train without someone noticing. Unless…

"Agh! Dammit!" Gold slammed his hand against the wall, "This is why I don't like thinking! Too much damn stuff! Leave the stupid thinking the Chris and Silver. Though it's too bad Silver isn't here. He'd bust me outta this dump in a snap."

Silver… Gold sighed. What was the other boy doing now? He didn't know what time it was. How much time had passed since he had been kidnapped? Was Silver still waiting? Or did he just go home? Depending on the situation, the redhead might have called Chris. They might be mounting a rescue already.

Gold froze for a spilt second before his eyebrow started twitching at the thought. "Oh hell no. I'm not gonna get my ass rescued like some princess. I'm busting outta here myself and getting the damn assholes that dragged me here arrested." A wicked grin spread at the thought.

"Ok, that's enough thinking. Time to bust outta this place."

* * *

'Gold's missing. We don't kow where he is. He's missing. He went missing going to Kanto.' Thoughts filled with worry swirled continuously over and over in Crystal's head. 'He's missing.'

Crystal's feet were on autopilot as they carried her to Elm's Research Center where she worked. It was a small research facility dedicated to the study of unusual pokemon abilities. Situated at the north end of New Bark Town, it was run by Professor Elm and his three assistants.

Professor Elm looked up from his research when the lab's automatic sliding doors made a 'whoosh' as it opened, revealing Crystal who was back from whatever errand she had run off to do.

"Ah, Crystal! You're back. Good, good, I have something I need your help… with…" Elm trailed off, concerned after spotting the dark expression on her face.

"Crystal, are you all right?"

Crystal looked up at him. Her mouth began to form soundless words. The thought that Gold was missing flashed through her mind again. Something in her snapped.

"Gold you stupid idiot! How did you go manage to go missing on a nonstop train?! I don't know whether to call you a genius or a moron!!" Crystal raged, kicking the innocent wall beside her rapidly as if it had a hundred pokeballs lined up and ready for her to shoot. Crystal made her decision very fast. "Gold you moron!"

It was actually quite a scene. The pokemon assistant was normally a level headed and responsible girl. And what was that about Gold? Elm stared at her for a minute or two before realizing what she was actually doing.

"Wah! Crystal! My wall! Stop!!" Elm leapt up from his chair across the room, bumping into the research documents he had just finished organizing, spilling them across the floor. He slipped when he accidentally stepped on one of them. In a desperate attempt to regain his balance, he grabbed the nearest object to steady himself which turned out to be the back of his chair. It was gravity versus momentum. Unfortunately momentum won, and Elm found himself on the ground with the chair painfully on top of him. His normally sympathetic aide paid him no attention as she continued kicking at the wall which now had a sizable crack and a dent to go with it.

Elm scrambled out from underneath the chair, once again slipping on another sheet of paper. He grabbed Crystal from under her arms and tried to pull her back. "Crystal, my dear, please! Calm down!"

Crystal began to regain awareness of her surroundings. Unfortunately, she didn't competely come to her senses until one of her flailing elbows hit something solid. Elm fell to the floor unconcious.

"Professor!"

* * *

It was dark and cramped but Silver continued to make his way forward towards the patch of light in front of him as quickly as he dared to without making a sound.

Why was it always him that had to pick up after Gold? The prankster couldn't even do one thing without it turning into a complete fiasco. That's how Silver found himself crawling around in the ventilation shafts in the ceiling of a police station, trying to steal from the law.

After alerting the Magnet Train employees to the disappearance of one of their customers, security guards were called in to examine the security footage that had been recorded on the train. Being a civilian, Silver was barred from taking a look himself. It wasn't long after that the police were contacted and the video disc turned over to them.

Something had to have been caught on camera if there was a full investigation on Gold's disapperence.

Finally reaching the vetilation gate in front of him, he peered through the slits, taking note of the number of policemen in the room.

_One, two, three, four…_ Another one entered. _Five._

A sudden commotion outside the door made all heads in the room snap up and look towards the door.

"Hey, we need some help outside! Some damn sneasel is creating a mess outside! It's freezing everything! Oh_ hell_ no… the stinking thing is laughing at us! Hey, you! Watch the ice--!" BAM! "I told you to _watch_ the fucking ice!"

The officiers glanced at one another before scrambling to the door with the intent to help out, not knowing that they were only adding to the chaos.

Sneasel always knew when the best timing for everything was. It was more than likely the result of being together for years. Silver watched them leave before pulling the gate up and slipping down to the floor.

A quick lookaround was more than enough time to locate the disk. It was sitting in front of the computer where the officers had just been about the watch it. He grabbed it quickly.

"Ursaring!" Silver pulled out a pokeball and watched it open. The Ursaring needed no command and lifted the teen up back into the ventilation shaft. "Return."

Placing the gate back into place, Silver made his way out of the station.

* * *

Tap tap tap.

A shuffle of clothing.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Gold slammed his fist against the wall, "Geezes! How long are they gonna leave me here?!"

* * *

Chapter END (Small Omake below)

* * *

Poor poor Gold. You have been forgotten. Actually no you weren't but it seemed like a good place to end it.

Thanks to one cherry blossom for letting me bounce ideas off of her and thanks to one mushroom for finally, _finally,_ looking this over for me. (Wahh!! So many typos!!)

I had this posted for a week on lj, but it wasn't beta-ed so I didn't post it here. After it had been beta-ed another 4 days had passed. Whoops. Sorry for the extra wait. Should have the next chapter up by next week or so, depends on my beta.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

_It was a beautiful scene. Music flowed off the stage and into the audience, captivating them with the serene emotions that poured off of every note._

_Gold didn't know much about ballets, he was never into plays and such things, but he'd learn for the sake of this one. He was here to support his best friend after all __who had finally accomplished his lifelong dream of performing on the stage._

_It's time! A hulking Ursaring appeared on stage, gliding over the wooden platform with a slim figure held over his head. The pair were __the pair was graceful and the audience was mesmerized __by the beauty the two radiated._

_I knew you could do it--! Gold thought._

_--Silver!!_

Gold shot up straight, waking from the doze he had fallen into while waiting for his captors to come back.

"What the hell was that?!"

* * *

Omake END

* * *

*Dies laughing*

It's not very good but I had a lot of fun writing it.

Omake was based off a mental image I had while discussing how Silver escapes with Cherry Blossom. My brain comes up with the weirdest stuff.


End file.
